The End of the Mary Sue
by ScarletttheLazyWriter
Summary: What if, for no apparent reason that was not properly explained by the author, all bad fanfics were to come to an end? For the sake of a category, this takes place in what is supposed to be a poorly written Sonic fic, though there is little Sonic involved. I suppose I could've just made some franchise up and called it an original story, but, come on, who wants to read that?


**AN: I best state this now- the two main characters are Sues. This is intentional. Please, for the love of my sanity, don't point this out. I ****_know_****. Never let me fall asleep. This was based on a dream. Never let me near Sonic again.**

Topaz Ruby Emerald Powers stared into the strange void that had appeared that morning. It was dark, yet it moved and morphed as if it were alive. When she touched it, it brought forth images of other universes and dimensions. It had been fascinating at first. Even her powers, which were rivaled only by those of her sister, could not produce such a portal, nor could she see past the barriers of her own dimension—one of hedgehogs and echidnas and mysterious lab experiments usually run by a bald man with an orange mustache. However, as she spent more and more of her time with the portal, gazing into the other worlds that she would never be able to touch, truths began to become clear. Some of them worse than others.

"Topaz!" Topaz's buxom sister, Diamond, an incredibly beautiful, light blue hedgehog like herself, was running to meet her at her spot atop a hill. Topaz panicked, using one of her many powers to conceal the portal.

"Good evening, Diamond." She forced a smile, not wanting to trouble her sister with the revelations. Her face was unable to hide her worry completely. She hoped that her sister wouldn't be able to tell.

"Evening, sister!" She giggled, her face as cheerful and adorable as it ever was. _Good. Dear sister, I do love you, but you aren't very observant. _

"Where have you been? You skipped out on our double-date with Sonic and Shadow's evil half-twin twice removed. You _know _how hard it was to convince them."

_Yes I do. It wasn't difficult at all._

"Do send him my apologies. Tell him, uh," She tried to think of the right words to say, "that he's, uh, the light of my life and his eyes sparkle like the morning dew. That his perfect hair is as silky as, as, um. . .silk. And, and that. . .that. . ." She had never been skilled in the art of words, and the added anxiety in her gut wasn't helping. "That I will love him for the rest of my life." This, she knew, was completely accurate. With what she had learned, she could safely say that she would with no trace of doubt.

"Okay!" Diamond nodded with enthusiasm. "Heehee, he's so dreamy when he's angry, anyway." Though the girl was not, as stated, very observant, even a non-sentient being would have been able to see the agony on Topaz's face. "Sis? What's wrong?" Topaz's head snapped up in surprise. _Crud. _It had been her policy to never lie to her sister, not since the fatal accident that had taken the lives of both of their parents. A most terrible car crash. Or maybe it had been a lab experiment gone wrong. A house fire? She mentally shook her head. She couldn't remember, but it didn't matter.

"I suppose you deserve to know. Here. Look at this." She stepped aside and uncloaked the portal, causing her sister's eyes to bulge and her jaw to drop in an exaggerated fashion that, somehow, did not affect her beauty whatsoever.

"Wow, sis! I didn't know you could make holes in the very fabric of reality! Good job! We can use this to fight Eggman!"

"I didn't. We won't."

Diamond turned her head to the side in a similar manner to a confused puppy. "Huh? Well, even if _you _didn't make it, why can't we use it to fight the tyranny that is Eggman and his army army of Shadows?"

"We won't be fighting anything. Ever. There's no point."

"No. . .point? Sis, what's gotten into you?"

"The truth." She invited her sister to place a hand (**paw?**) against the portal, which, conveniently, made another dimensions of hedgehogs appear.

"Hey, that one looks like us!" She beamed at Topaz, who did not return her smile. Her sister's words were correct, at least to a point. Though the creature that inhabited the other world didn't share either hers or her sister's appearance completely, she was still very beautiful. She had almost the exact same figure that the two of them had, and her eyes shined in the sun like clear glass, just as their eyes did. Topaz didn't bother to take much note of the rest of her appearance, though, for it would soon not matter, nor did the bolts of rainbow lightening that she was producing to fight some menace that Topaz neither knew nor cared about. "That's nice and all, but what's so bad about it? You jealous of her looks? Pfft, you could beat her in a beauty contest any day."

"That's not my concern. Keep watching."

Diamond shrugged and did as her sister instructed. Her eyes were soon met with horror. All around the beautiful hedgehog girl, the world in which she lived was starting to crumble. Bits and pieces of her reality began to split apart into increasingly smaller pieces, leaving nothingness in their absence. The villain whom she had been fighting stopped his assault, as confused and scared as the heroine, who shot a bolt of multi-colored energy at the void to no avail. As Diamond watched on, frozen in fright, the two sides embraced one another, as if wanting to feel the smallest semblance of comfort at the destruction of their lives that they were powerless to stop, even if said feeling came from the one that they had hated. Hate, love, like, dislike. None of it mattered now. Not for them. It only took a minute for the entirety of that world to become nothing. The last thing Diamond saw of it was the pain on the girl's face. A pain stemming from the fact that, for the first time in a very long time, she had been totally and utterly helpless to stop what was going on around her.

Diamond sat on the grass, her face still glued to the portal, though there was nothing to look at anymore. "What. . .was _that_?"

"That, my dear sister, was their End."

"Their. . .End?"

"Yes. The End of them. The End of their small dimension. Their apocalypse, if you will."

"You seem awfully calm about this."

"That's because I've accepted the inevitable. That End, that destruction that you just saw, is the same thing that will wipe out us and our world." Topaz's words made Diamond's entire body go stiff, her eyes wide and her face holding no emotion other than pure shock. _A deer in the headlights. Yes, that's how I felt, too._

"Why?"

"Hmm?"

"Why? Why is this happening?" She whipped her head in the direction of her sister, her face brimming with a volatile anger that, on a normal basis, would have been able to intimidate the inhabitants of their world into giving her what she wanted. "Tell me why!"

"Perhaps it would be easier to show you." She touched the portal and the void disappeared, being replaced with the sight of a strange looking world with an equally strange looking creature in it.

"What's that?"

"That is one of them. One of the beings of that race."

"That race?"

"That race that created us. That create all universes and dimensions like ours."

Diamond gawked at the creature. It looked similar to the humans that Sonic had introduced her to in one of their many convoluted adventures, yet different at the same time. It was hard to put into words for either of them. The creature was bringing its fingers up and down rapidly on some sort of flat object that kept making _tk tk tk _noises as each finger fell. "What is it doing?"

"Asserting dominance over another member of its race. One that has been deemed unworthy."

"Unworthy of what?"

"Unworthy to create, of course." She changed the image to that of a much younger looking creature. "One such as this is deemed unfit to create. The worlds that form from her ideas are proclaimed as abominations. Ideas like us, for instance." She changed the image once again. This time, the world on the other end of the portal showed a smug looking, older creature. "This is one that was deemed worthy. His worlds will remain, naturally. He was one of the ones that came to the conclusion that the best way to deal with these abominations was to destroy them."

"B-but. . .I. . .that one, th-the unworthy one. . .she couldn't have been much older than me or you!"

"It doesn't matter to them. So long as we are gone, all will be fine. We are chaos. We were never supposed to exist, according to them."

Diamond began to cry, making her eyes shine in their usual, unnatural fashion. "Can't we do anything? Can't we become something more than this? Can't. . .can't the unworthy become worthy?"

"I honestly don't know. I would think that being held back would keep them from this, but what do I know?" She stared at her gloved hands, unable to feel much at all. "I am a lie. I am an illusion. I am fiction. It is not my place to say what is right or wrong. If this is the fate that those beings have chosen, I can't change that."

The two of them said nothing. There was nothing _to _say. Not for a few minutes.

"Can we. . .go to them? To spend our last moments?"

"We have, according to those beings, defiled. . .something or other. . .and ruined such and such. I don't see what one more act could hurt."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The sun was starting to set by the time the two girls met up with their equally distorted boyfriends. One an overly-attractive hedgehog similar in appearance to one Shadow the hedgehog, but—and this is to be expected—far more attractive and—equally expected—far more powerful. The other, perhaps more abominable, one was a blue hedgehog known far and wide. Or, more accurately, a caricature of said hedgehog that barely resembled his namesake. The four exchanged their usual romantic greeting of passionate kisses and embraces and sat down to watch the sun set for the last time. Neither girl could bring herself to say anything to her lover. It wouldn't matter soon enough, anyway. As Topaz reflected back on her short life, she wondered if she could have done anything differently, perhaps something that would elevate the status of her miniscule dimension among dimensions high enough that it would be spared. _No use worrying about it. No use doing anything now. _She heard a rumbling in the distance that all too soon gained tremendous volume. As the anthropomorphic residents of the insignificant dimension watched, bits of the sky began to crack and crumble, a process identical to that which Diamond and Topaz had witnessed not long ago. The blue hedgehog and black hedgehog began to panic. _I was made to be beautiful. I was made to captivate hearts. All my powers have brought to this world is pain. _She sighed, looking at the boy at her side. _But I might as well put them to use one last time. _She clasped his hand in hers, knowing all-too-well that she would be able to comfort him without any real effort. Diamond mirrored her actions, comforting her distorted clone. Topaz couldn't bring herself to cry, only to lament. _I would trade these powers, this beauty, even your unearned love if that's what it would take to save this world. _As if reading her mind (for all she knew, that was one of her powers), Diamond spoke up.

"Sister?"

"Yes?"

Diamond smiled, a fire burning in her eyes that seemed to mirror the dying sunset itself. "I don't regret a thing." Topaz raised an eyebrow at her sister. "I mean it. Really, I do. I wouldn't trade my memories for anything. My existence may be loathed, and maybe I just don't _fit _quite right. . .but I'm happy." The world's End was drawing nearer and nearer, the sky and most of the horizon no longer visible as anything but blackness. "I had you," she tossed her head in the direction of her boyfriend, "and I had him, whoever or whatever he is. However unfitting I was for him." The ground began to shake even more violently and the four looked to see that they were all that was left. Had a minute almost passed already? The four huddled together, awaiting destruction.

"I love you, sister." Topaz let her last words echo into the nothingness that was now all around them and consuming their bodies, their feet fragmenting and dissolving into the void.

"I love you too, sister." With her farewell, Diamond and the others closed their eyes, letting nonexistence swallow them fully.

_Thank you. For everything. You may be unworthy to them, but you are more than worthy in my eyes._

And the End came.

And the End passed.

And all other unworthy worlds and dimensions were no more.

And the name Mary Sue was never heard again.


End file.
